1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flexible and adjustable band and more particularly to a band with a holding panel which carries an emergency identification card.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Application
My own design patent application Ser. No. 07/052,353 is an adjustable identification carrying band. I have improved this design by adding a ring on the end of the band allowing the band to be secured tightly and comfortably, and also by using a thumb cut on the holder panel for easier access to Insert and remove the identification card, and also by using double sided loop self-fastening fabric to provide greater adjustability.
3. Description of Prior Art
Currently, emergency identification information is commonly engraved on metal bands. These bands require that information be sent in to the company to be engraved onto the band. This permanently engraved information becomes outdated with any change of information, and the band becomes obsolete.
Other metal emergency bands state only a health problem, such as diabetic, with no other information.
Delays are involved in obtaining information by telephone from computerized identification services.
This invention remedies these problems. It is an object of this invention to be fully adjustable and to provide a means of having immediately available information, such as personal, health and medical insurance information in case of emergency.